


Perfectly Wrong

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I TAGGED MALVIE AND JAYLOS BECAUSE I'M TRASH AND I ADDED A LIL SCENE WITH THEM, IT LITERALLY HAS ONE CURSE WORD, M/M, Minor Evie/Mal (Disney), Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, but it's soft there's really just a tiny bit of harry angst, canon divergence where Harry and Gil are brought to auradon after cotillion, inspired by shawn mendes' song perfectly wrong, like it has feels, ok so this is Harry and Ben having a bonding moment, there aren't many benry fics so i decided to write something i actually ship them it would be dope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • Because perhaps a pirate and a king were perfectly wrong for each other. •[A BENRY (Ben x Harry Hook) ONE-SHOT]





	Perfectly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to read it, tell me what you think? That would be much appreciated :) x

From all the things that could be flooding a newly crowned king’s mind, a pirate was definitely an odd one. Yet, there Ben was, thinking about the pirate that ended up in Auradon after the Cotillion events. Worry was very present on his mind, as Harry was having a hard time adjusting, unlike his friend Gil, who fit right in, was already happy to be there and was easily making friends, leaving Harry to fend on his own.

 

Harry, son of Captain Hook, pirate at heart, had some trouble. It was a nightmare, having to explain to him that he couldn’t possibly walk around the school halls with a sword on his belt and a hook on his hand. Having the Auradon kids mock him for not being able to count or tell the time due to the lack of a proper education was another nightmare for Ben, who had to tame the rather hostile pirate who was still able to punch Chad right in the face and scare off the entire tourney team with the exception of Carlos and Jay. And Harry was not taking any help from the VKs either.

 

These thoughts brought the young king out of his office. He remembered worrying like this when the VKs first arrived in Auradon. Which reminded him of the real reason he kept tabs on them. Not only because he wanted to help them, but also because of the purple haired girl who at the time caught his attention immediately. But he had a crush on her, then it didn’t work out and now they were like brother and sister. This was different. Wasn’t it?

 

“Hey Ben!”

 

The same purple haired girl was now waving at him from the table she was sitting with Evie, Jay and Carlos. A constant double date, is what Ben called it, as Mal and Evie were a couple and so were Jay and Carlos. Ben held a huge smile and approached the table.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

“I thought you were flooded with ‘kingly stuff’! What are you doing out here?” Evie inquired curious.

 

Ben was indeed flooded with kingly stuff. But was ‘I was worried about a certain pirate and I was hoping to find him somewhere around here.’ the right answer to give his friends?

 

“I am. But even a king deserves a little break from all the formalities and some fresh air.” Was Ben’s answer instead. Which was plausible. What were the odds of them finding his answer weird? God, he was thinking too much like a ruler and less like a normal teenage boy. He might be hiding the real reason why he left the office but he wasn’t lying either. Ben truly needed a break, so he could feel like a normal teenager again. He didn’t get to do much of that ever since he was crowned king and forced to be an adult.

 

“Sounds fair. You do seem tired.” Jay agreed.

 

“Do you want to sit with us?” Carlos offered. Everyone hummed and moved to make room for their friend.

 

“I love you guys, but you don’t have to invite me just to be polite. I’d be a fifth wheel.” Ben chuckled and he watched as the four villain kids’ silence gave them away.

 

He watched how Mal immediately reached for Evie’s hand, how Evie fiercely took it in her own, their hands clasped together. How Jay’s arm fell on Carlos’ shoulders and how Carlos’ hand travelled to Jay’s muscled torso. They leaned on each other for support and Ben found it adorable. He chuckled again.

 

“It’s ok you know? To want your privacy and to want to be with the people we love without interferences. What you want matters. Don’t forget it.” Ben wisely said. His genuine tone was well received by his friends as they visibly relaxed.

 

“Then we’ll see you around. Call if you need anything. I mean it. We always make time for our friends. And for your majesty as well.” Mal was the one who got back to him, like the leader she is with a smirk that showed off her dimples. Even though Ben was no longer in love with her, he still thought her dimples were adorable.

 

“Thank you. I’ll actually be at dinner, so I’ll see you there.” Ben informed them and then left.

 

As he expected, the young pirate was nowhere to be found. Ben crossed paths with Gil though, but he didn’t know much.

 

“I have no idea where he is. But whenever Harry was upset, he’d sit by the docks alone.” Gil said.

 

Ben thanked him and left Gil and his new friends. Auradon Prep didn’t have docks or pirate ships where Harry could run to. So, Ben, discouraged ended up taking a long walk to his favorite spot in Auradon. He liked how the Enchanted Lake was the one place he could truly be at peace. He could be just Ben. Not the prince, not the king of anything. Just a boy. A regular boy.

 

As he reached the little glade right in front of the lake he saw bright red. Unusual in a place so full of soothing colors like the green of the trees and the blue of the water. He then realized the bright red belonged to Harry’s big pirate coat. Harry was sitting on the edge of the lake with his feet dipped in the cold water.

 

Ben took a step closer and that was enough for the watchful pirate to turn around and lock his bright blue orbs on Ben.

 

Ben recognized the hostility in his eyes. It was the same look he was greeted with when Harry kidnapped him under Uma’s command back on the Isle of the Lost.

 

“What the fuck are ye doing here?” Harry angrily inquired. Ben, unlike many Auradon students was not surprised by Harry’s use of curse words. Evie and Carlos avoided it even though they still do it, but Jay and Mal couldn’t care less. Ben was used to it.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ben apologized. Harry’s expression was unreadable.

 

“Nothing scares me, yer majesty.” Ben now recognized the mocking tone in Harry’s voice. It was the same he used to taunt him while Ben was tied to the ship’s mast.

 

“I just came on a walk. This is my favorite spot.” Ben explained himself, raising his hands in defeat. He knew Harry was unarmed but he didn’t have problems in using his fists.

 

“Yeah right. I bet Gil told ye where to find me. That bloody brainless fool.” Harry groaned, turning away from Ben.

 

Ben stepped closer.

 

“Gil had nothing to do with this. I meant what I said. I come here a lot.” Ben tried to reason with him. It’s not like he was lying. But pretending like he wasn’t glad to see the handsome young pirate safe and out of trouble? That he couldn’t.

 

“So, yer not here to throw me out?” Harry asked and his tone was way more civilized.

 

Ben finally reached Harry and sat next to him. He ditched his shoes and let his feet relax under the lake water. Harry looked surprised to see the highest member of Auradon’s royalty sitting next to him, as an equal.

 

“Of course not. Me coming here a lot doesn’t mean other people can’t.” Ben chuckled.

 

Harry’s eyes flashed for a second. A king not worrying about people trespassing a place he treasured? Weird.

 

“You seemed surprised.” Ben commented.

 

“I am. Ye kind of own everything here and where I come from, we don’t let anyone touch our treasure. Whatever that might be. I’m a pirate remember?” Harry quickly answered gesturing to himself while he did so.

 

“I treasure this place, but not because I ‘own’ it. I treasure it because of how I feel when I come here. It would be selfish of me to deny the joy it might bring to others and close this off so I could have it for myself. Also, being alone is kind of boring.” Ben laughed at the end making Harry look at him intensely like he failed to understand every word he had just heard. Like he couldn’t possibly understand the concept of being selfless. Which he probably didn’t, because back on the Isle, things didn’t work like that.

 

“Bloody hell ye really sound like a king.” Harry mumbled seemingly annoyed.

 

“I really do. That’s why I come here. I come here when I’m tired of being king. I come here when I want to feel like a normal teenage boy for a change.”

 

Harry frowned slightly and studied Ben’s warm brown eyes. Why was looking at them again?

 

“Ye don’t like being king?” Harry simply asked.

 

Ben shrugged.

 

“It’s not like I had any choice. I don’t hate it, but I also don’t love it. Being forced into an office for hours and decide the fate of a bunch of realms every single day is not my idea of fun. I had to give up a lot of things.”

 

Harry didn’t answer him and shifted his gaze to the water. Being king was like being the captain of a ship. Something Harry always wished he could taste.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you came down here? I’ve done all the talking so far.” Ben tried his luck, distractedly looking at the clouds in the blue sky, knowing fully well Harry was still looking at him.

 

“The ocean always calms me down. But there’s no ocean here. I was pissed but then I found this lake. The water helps when I’m pissed.” Harry explained quietly and he made a mental note to smack himself later. Showing weakness? To the king of all people! Why was he even talking this much to the kid who took his most prized possessions away from him?

 

“I’m sorry we don’t have an ocean in Auradon Prep. But you can come here whenever you like. I know you’re not going to tell me or anyone what’s really bothering you but if being here helps, you should come and you should stay for as long as you need. If you want I can make sure no one bothers you.” Ben replied with honesty. He wasn’t this type of king, who foists petty rules. But he couldn’t help himself and his rather desperate attempt at helping the pirate who had been stealing his thoughts lately.

 

Harry had a snarky comment at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t say it as he heard the king’s offer. Why?

 

“Why are ye helping me?” Harry wondered. There had to be a catch. It has to be something. He was a pirate after all, he didn’t trust anyone.

 

“I know where you come from, a good deed comes with a price. Not here though. Can’t I just help because I want to?” Ben frowned.

 

“Ye know I can’t believe that. I kidnapped ye, made fun of ye, tried to harm ye and now you suddenly want to help?”

 

Harry did have a point. To him, a pirate and a villain kid, it all looked suspicious.

 

“I don’t do petty. Or revenge. You should’ve seen the stunts Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos pulled on me, on us, before they truly decided they weren’t happy with their lives and that they wanted to stay. I brought you here because I wanted you to have a choice. If being here makes you unhappy I won’t stop you from leaving. I’ll drive you myself if you want to.” Ben explained, never realizing how refreshing it was to be completely honest. Not having to fake a smile and manipulate counsel meeting with royals he didn’t really know or like.

 

But Ben also knew the conversation was over, so he got up. He already made progress and he didn’t want to overwhelm Harry.

 

"Wait."

 

Ben turned around. Harry didn't move but his voice was heard.

 

"I'm pissed ye know?" Harry spoke again.

 

Ben sat next to Harry again, showing him, he was listening. Harry didn't have a clue of why the hell he was doing this but the words fell from his lips completely out of his control.

 

“I’m pissed that Uma left. She left me. I’m her first mate and she left. I’m pissed because Gil was the only friend I had here and he also left me. I’m pissed ye took my **bloody** sword and my hook away from me.”

 

Ben didn’t know how to respond to the new information. Turns out Harry was being troublesome because he was lonely. Because his feelings were hurt by the only two people in the world he actually trusted. He was causing trouble so the attention was on him.

 

“I don’t want yer pity.” Harry added seeing how Ben hadn’t said anything yet.

 

“You don’t need it. I’m not pitying you. I pity Uma, most of all.” Ben replied.

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

 

“She had a loyal friend willing to die for her. She left and it’s her loss.”

 

“No, ye don’t get it.” Harry protested.

 

“Then explain it to me.”

 

Harry loudly groaned, visibly upset about being this vulnerable.

 

“I’ve been Uma’s first mate since I was a wee lad. I’ve been a pirate my whole life because of my father. I don’t know what or who I am without both those things. Who am I if not Uma’s friend? Uma’s first mate? Who the bloody hell am I if I’m not a pirate?” Harry’s voice came out high pitched from the anger building inside him. Harry was tired of being angry all the time. He just wanted it to stop.

 

To his surprise and confusion, Ben smiled at him. That’s why the sword and the hook were so important to him. They were part of his identity and he felt lost without them.

 

“Who are you? You’re Harry. Not just Harry Hook, Uma’s first mate. Not just Harry, son of Captain Hook. Not just Harry the pirate. You’re Harry, all of those things, and you’d be surprised with how much more you really are. Don’t live your life acting out on behalf of others. You’re your own person Harry. And being a pirate, a friend, a first mate? That’s part of who you are, but it shouldn’t define you. You can and should make your own choices. That’s why I brought you here. That’s why I wanted to bring the villain kids here in the first place. I wanted them to have a choice for once. Even if that choice was to hate this place and go back to the Isle. What is it that you really want Harry?”

 

Harry was at a loss of words. And he always had an answer ready for anyone who approached him. Not once in his life he was ever asked what he wanted. Certainly not by his father, who cared more about his rum and his miserable life than he cared for his son. Not even Uma cared about what he wanted. It had always been about her. Her feud with Mal. Her revenge on Mal. Her taking over Auradon. Her, her and her. Harry was now realizing how messed up it really was, to follow Uma around for so many years when he could’ve made another choice. Not once in his life anyone even cared about who he was. Not the pirate. Harry, the teenage boy. No once cared about what he liked, what his favorite color was, what his dreams might be.

 

Yet, there was this young king whom Harry treated more than poorly, out in the woods, away from all the royalties he probably should be attending to, telling him he cared for Harry anyway.

 

“I- “

 

What **did** Harry want?

 

“It’s ok if you don’t have an answer right now. It’s ok to not have everything figured out.” Ben advised him. That seemed to give Harry some thought. Which led him to something he already knew he wanted.

 

“Right now, I want to not be alone all the time.” Harry said, more like an ashamed whisper. Emotions were definitely not his thing. What Harry really meant was that he didn’t want Ben to leave just yet, but he couldn’t say that, could he?

 

“Then don’t be. Go be with who you want to be. Make friends with who you want by your side and don’t let anyone else pick that for you.” Ben easily answered. Ben really meant ‘I’d like to be someone to you’, but he couldn’t say that, could he?

 

“I want to be friends with ye then.” Harry announced. Ben’s eyes sparkled. “If ye want of course.” Harry sheepishly added, avoiding Ben’s gaze.

 

“Of course, I’ll be your friend Harry. I’d really like that.” Ben answered with a smile. And Harry found himself unable to stop his own smile. When was the last time Harry smiled because he was genuinely happy? He couldn’t possibly remember.

 

Ben was realizing just how much he enjoyed Harry for who he really was. Just a boy. A very handsome boy with his messy hair, his thick accent, his devilishly handsome smile, his very developed arms and his piercing blue eyes.

 

Harry also realized he was wrong about Ben. He wasn’t some royal idiot. He was a good person. In the end, Ben was just a boy, like himself. A boy with a welcoming smile, pretty hair and calming voice. Just a boy who wanted to be his friend.

 

And Harry was enjoying even more being free to be himself.

 

For some reason both boys felt incredibly at peace in that moment, in the company of each other. Because they could finally be themselves. They could be just boys. Not pirates or kings of anything. Not villains or heroes. Just Ben and Harry. Harry and Ben. They bonded and it wasn’t like anything they’d ever done with anyone else.

 

Maybe it was wrong of them to think the way they were thinking of each other right now. Not because of what other people might think or say.

 

But because it was so unlikely for the highest of the royals to want to be with an ordinary mortal. Because it was unlikely a rogue pirate to ever want anything to do with the crown.

 

So, maybe it was wrong for a king and a pirate to steal each other’s thoughts when there was no hope.

 

Maybe it was wrong of them to think that maybe they wanted a little more than being just friends.

 

Maybe it was wrong to tell the other about it.

 

Maybe they were meant to break and to fall apart.

 

But they felt at peace with it anyway.

 

Because there was hope.

 

Because perhaps a pirate and a king were **perfectly wrong** for each other.

 

And maybe one day they could tell the world and each other just how perfectly wrong they were, **together**.

 

Not today.

 

Today was the first step, of many.

 

But one day, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> So today I brought something different. I'm actually trash for this ship and there aren't many works on them around so I got inspired and wrote this haha
> 
> I hope all the Benry fans out there enjoy it :) x
> 
> PS: for the lovely people who followed my Malvie fic, Four-Leaf Clover, a sequel is in the works, stay tuned ;)


End file.
